


Lost Souls

by ThrillerTheKiller



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Cat, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Gore, Homicide, Horror, Kit-Kat, Kitten, Kreddy, Kris - Freeform, Krissy - Freeform, Kristina - Freeform, Kristina Kitten, Murder, Murderer, Night guard - Freeform, Nightmare, OC, Pizza, Robot, Romance, Suit, animatronic, dream - Freeform, kill, killer, restaurant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillerTheKiller/pseuds/ThrillerTheKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a slow day at Freddy's, and after a birthday party the animatronics can't wait to roam. But when two murderers strike again, they kill a girl and put her into the new attraction, Kristina Kitten. The group desperately try to solve their murders and let their souls rest. With a new animatronic, things might be more complicated than it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This did pretty well over on FanFiction so I decided to post it here :D Enjoy, Chapters 1-18 are already completed on my FanFiction, here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4431139/Thriller-Killer
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos, Rainbow Trout.

My gears and wires clicked excitedly as the time neared closing. The gang and I were performing for a large group of children together in a birthday party today, and we couldn't be more relieved when they were dragged away by their exhausted parents.

Some of them screamed loudly or kicked at the unfortunate person carrying them, claiming in a nasty tone, "I don't wanna go! I'm gonna live here with Freddy!"

"You live with your family, not with some random androids," their parents looked wearily at them and sighed.

Bonnie, the lavender bunny guitarist flicked his bright scarlet eyes over to me as if he was asking, "Are you okay, Freddy?"

He only got a tired blink from my own glowing blue eyes, "No."

Only a few kids were now running around now, attempting to break in to Pirate's Cove. Some of them even waltzed right up to stage in plain sight and poked our feet. Chica glanced her purple eyes down at them. They didn't even acknowledge this, before sprinting away and giggling. Only one kid wasn't running around like a crazy person. I could make out her shape in the shadows, along with another. Most likely her father due to the stocky build of the second shadow.

The girl then burst out of the corner towards a couple sitting a few tables away, on their phones, fingers flying across the screens which illuminated their faces eerily.

"Mommy, Daddy!" I heard her cry loudly, "Can I play with my friend over there?" She then gestured towards the nook she was previously in with a small finger.

"Yeah, sure honey," said the Mother, her nose pushed up to her phone screen. Her mom had violet dyed hair with a few visible brown parts. The girl had it too, apparently, yet it looked like it was an accident due to how it was plastered on her. The dye was smeared all on her face and black hair, some marks visible on her hands.

The messy girl squealed and ran back over saying, "Goldie, Goldie, I can play!"

Goldie? I glanced backstage uneasily, and saw Golden Freddy sitting in the gloom. My friends looked at me, fear reflected in their glassy eyes. I tried to force myself off stage, gears whirring in strain and and desperation to help filled my gaze, blocking everything else out.

A voice broke through the dark haze and murmured, "Come backstage with me. I have a gift for you..."

"Sure, Goldie!" And a pair broke out of the shadows.

The man, who was in a fake Golden Freddy costume put a yellow finger up to where his mouth should be, "Sh, Kaitlyn, you have to be quiet to see it."

The girl, Kaitlyn, smiled and showed a missing front tooth. Her light green eyes sparkled with awe as they made it up to the stage without any attention besides mine and my friends'. A small hand was wrapped around the impostor's own one innocently, and I tried to cry out for her to let go and run. My jaws opened slightly, but no sound could break out. The other band members attempted to speak also, yet with the same results of failure.

Kaitlyn and "Goldie" rounded the corner and slipped through the blue curtains onstage to reach the black door. As soon as they fully opened it, I noticed the real Golden Freddy perk up and his small white pinprick eyes look at the faces. They quickly disappeared when he realized who it was.

No no no this can't be happening, I screamed in my head. Kaitlyn's green eyes widened as the pair slipped in.

"Is this where we're going to play," she asked with a wrinkled nose, "because it's really dark."

Everybody was cleared out of the restaurant now, even Kaitlyn's parents who were too wound up in their phones and texts to notice their precious daughter had gone missing.

"Yes, it is…" the fake's voice became twisted insanely and I saw a silver shape glint in the shadows. The tip was glowing in what little light there was and a slender figure crept behind her sloppily dyed hair. If animatronics had a heart, mine would be racing a mile a minute. I recognized an all too familiar music box tune to, "All around the merry-go-round, the monkey chased the weasel, all around the merry-go-round, pop goes the weasel!"

The slender figure leapt at Kaitlyn when the song ended and gripped her shoulders tightly. She screamed shrilly, "Goldie, help me!"

He just chuckled and asked, "Did you say bye to your parents?"

"N-no..."

"Too bad."

The man plunged the knife into her heart and she wailed in pain and betrayal. "This is the joy," the impostor decreed, "the joy of creation!"

The tall shape picked up something from nearby that had a distinct violet color, and opened the back hastily. He hauled the girl inside with a sickening crunch, and a red liquid seeped out on stage.

Chica gaped her mouth as Kaitlyn weeped and hollered, "Help! Please, h-help me!" Her green eyes locked with my blue, "Freddy!"

The clock struck twelve and my servos unlocked. Bonnie and I rushed backstage, leaving Chica in a whirlwind of unwanted memories. The two criminals stood there, dripping with the sin that leaked on the floor and mixed with the girl's blood. Goldie then ran away, through the doors and into the night with a disgusting blood stained costume. The familiar figure turned towards me, and said, "I remember stuffing you," then I realized who it was. The old Marionette collapsed as his machinery short circuited. My mouth curled in a sneer.

Bonnie picked up the suit, which was a violet cat, and sighed. "He did this to another one. Another innocent kid, Freddy."

My eyes closed as memories flicked in between them like minnows in a sky blue pool. "Get Chica," I growled, "and clean up. I need to go for a walk."

The purple rabbit nodded, but before he moved to get the yellow chick he stopped and stooped down to scoop something up. Bonnie grasped a rumpled piece of paper in his paws and whispered, "Wait."

Surprised, I stalked over to see what he was gawking at. It was an information sheet, with some important facts and things about the violet cat animatronic who was slumped at our heels. It was still leaking the vile red liquid. I read the paper to myself for a distraction, and it said:

Name: Kristina Kitten, A.K.A. Krissy Kit

Gender: Female

Appearance: Violet cat, green eyes. Two and four legs interchangeable.

Residence: The Forest of Fantasy

Personality: Joyful. Protective and likes making people smile, slightly sensitive.

Performances: Hands on activities for most ages. Will go on stage to sing occasionally and lead "attacks" on Pirate's Cove due to rivalry with Foxy. Solo songs in the Fantasy Forest. Gives tours of her castle.

©Freddy Fazbear's Pizza all rights reserved

I cocked my head and wondered, "Is that what they were building over to the side? And why they were suddenly fixing Foxy?" A few workers had stopped by the past months and hung around the two areas for a while then leaving when it became dark. I had never even guessed they were planning on building a new animatronic or attraction to open up.

"I guess so," Bonnie confirmed, "I'll go get Chica to tell her and clean up."

Luckily there wasn't a security guard watching us tonight, so we could wander as we pleased. My feet led me towards Pirate's Cove, and I stepped in with a small gasp. The workers had replaced everything with new props, the once dirty and stained floors were clean and fluffy carpets. I pulled back the curtain to admire what they did to the stage. It was completely brand new, and so was Foxy. The pirate looked up from a corner, yellow eyes now glowing brightly in happiness.

"Aye, Freddy! Wha' brings ya here, lad?"

He stepped up in a slow manner and scuttled over quietly so I could see his new look. His pelt was once again a flaming red, metal hook and teeth replaced by pointy rubber that couldn't even puncture paper. Though he still wore his torn up jeans and eyepatch, Foxy looked completely new.

"Wow, they fixed you up real well, didn't they?"

He grinned at my remark and replied, "Aye, said somethin' 'bout a new show. Recall it ta be, 'Fantasy Forest' or wha'ever."

I bobbed my head up and down, "Yeah, that's what I came here about. Two things actually." My ears twitched nervously as I thought about his reaction to the horrible murder that took place to another child.

"Come with me," I sighed, and the pirate warily hopped off stage and out of the cove.

I led him towards the back forlornly, and saw his shock when we stepped in the blood. "Wha' happened here, Freddy?" Ignoring him, I pushed the door open to find Bonnie mopping and Chica wiping the blood off Kaitlyn, who was now apparently the animatronic Kristina Kitten.

Foxy gasped and rushed over to Chica, "Lass, I don' understand... Who...?"

Chica looked up and pointed a wing over towards the Marionette. The pirate snarled and walked over towards the old animatronic and kicked it viciously.

"Why do ya like ta murder wee lass' and laddies for no reason, mate! Yar needs ta rot in hell for this!"

"I thought we got them," my fists shook, "after all of those security guards dead, I thought we caught the other one. I was wrong."

Laughing bitterly, I motioned for Foxy to come over towards the other new attraction, the Forest of Fantasy. We walked up to the entrance and looked around. Fake trees lined the room, and I could see a castle at the end of the foyer. A dirt trail led up to the entrance and Foxy walked in. Posters were everywhere, showing a smiling violet feline and some of us with her. One caught Foxy's eye that showed him and Krissy with their lips drawn back, and a subtitle that said, "An Old Rivalry Settled At Last!"

He lifted his eyepatch and admired it, "'Twas this they fixed me up fo'? I like it."

I wandered over towards one with her and I singing together. Music notes and hearts surrounded the picture that said, "Sing Along!"

I have a duet partner now? Interesting. Foxy was sniffing tables and flags that portrayed symbols of magical fantasy creatures on them. I ran my paws against the fabrics, imagining what the cat would act and sound like. Hopefully she was as friendly as the paper said, and we would become good friends.

"I'm leavin'" Foxy ran away, back to his cove to probably reflect.

I clasped my paws and slipped out of the Forest of Fantasy. The workers surely did a good job making it, the castle practically glowed. When I returned, Bonnie and Chica were sitting onstage, the cat in hands. The lifeless suit was slumped in between the two, her fur clean once more. I realized Krissy had dark, black tabby stripes along her back, like the uneven parts of Kaitlyn's hair. She was a very pretty android, soft fur, and a piece of it drooped over her empty left eye like a side bang. Her ears were not rounded or sharply pointed, yet somewhere in the middle.

"This is your home now," Chica explained softly to the dead suit, "we can take care of you. I'll be your best friend."

She ran a wing over Kristina's head, rustling the faux fur. Bonnie smiled at them and began humming. I simply stood back and watched before joining them.

"Everything cleaned up?"

"Yes," the purple bunny said, "we made sure there was no trace."

I joined Chica in having one-sides conversations with the exoskeleton.

"We're going to be partners," I remarked sadly yet with a slight note of hope, "you'll go on adventures with Foxy and explore the treetops of the Fantasy Forest. Everybody here is with you and friends. You and I, will make a great team."

The sun started to rise, piercing through the clouds in a good morning. The yellow chick picked Kristina's petite form up and put her backstage to prepare for her soul to be entwined to the suit. So much for the joy part in the joy of creation. What was so happy about killing innocent children?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? If so, comment and kudos!
> 
> Peace out, Rainbow Trout.


End file.
